wolves of shadow
by Tenru Wingstorm
Summary: Mai and Naru find themselves in a whirlwind of revenge, romance, bibles, and ancient rage. Will they survive, along with their new friends,Sarah and Axel, or will they be overwelmed by the shadows? rated T for mild sexual themes and humor/language
1. Chapter 1

1_She stands in the rain, letting the tears flow. She cries out, slumping against a pole as her grief breaks her. No one will help her. No one can help her. The woman's long blond hair covers her eyes, blocking out the sidewalk infront of her. Suddenly, she stands and walks with purpose toward the bridge. Looking into the black water raging beneath her feet, a crazed smile forms. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head, she climbed over the safety railing and jumped. "He will follow me to hell", were her last words as she was swept away._

Mai jolted out of the nightmare, sweating like she'd just ran a marathon. She panicked, not recognizing her surroundings. A hand appeared out of nowhere, caressing her forehead. She cried out and flung herself into person's arms, sobbing.

"S-She-", she couldn't finish as the tears clogged her throat

"Mai. Calm down....".She tensed, recognizing the voice. Noll Shibuya. Oliver Davis. Naru. In other words, her boss. Her face turned crimson as she realized she had made it off the base's couch and onto Naru's lap. The narcissist smirked at her discomfort.

"I'm flattered that you would offer me your body, Mai, but, I'm working, so please refrain from flirting with me until after the case is solved.", he stated, while gently depositing her back onto the couch. She flushed with anger and opened her mouth to scold him. However, the others from the SPR(Shibuya Physic Research.)chose that time to announce their presence in the room.

"What did Gene show you?", two voices asked a once. Mai turned to them. Houshou (Bou-chan) and Ayako waited impatiently. She quickly told them what had occurred, shuddering. After she was done, Naru assigned the rest to putting down temperature and setting up cameras. Soon, it was only Naru, Mai, and Lin left. Mai dazed off, bored.

**Flashback~**

_Mai looks up as a client slipped through the door. The man looked to be about thirty, about six feet in height, with messy red hair and icy blue eyes. _

"_May I help you, sir", she asked sweetly, relieved to be distracted from the filing Naru was making her do. The man smiled warmly._

" _I'm here to speak to _"_, he stated, in English. _

"_Please wait a moment, Mister....?"_

_The man, who's smile grew wider with her apparent knowledge of the English language, replied eagerly._

"_Edward Black......You can call me Ed"_

_She nodded and knocked on Naru's door_

"_Shibuya-san, the client is here"_

_Her boss opened the door and looked down his nose at her._

"_Mai. Tea"_

"_Hai"_

_She hurried into the kitchen, and made three cups of tea. Putting them on a platter, she kicked open the door and made her way into the lobby. Naru accepted his tea and began the standard procedure_

"_Please begin, Mister Black"_

_Edward licked his lips and spoke...._

"_My family has been living in our house for 400 years. Nothing supernatural happened until my mother.......passed on. Then, things got creepy. Chairs thrown, singing in the middle of the night, shadowy figures dancing in the ballroom.......and him"__, he stopped, looking shaken._

_Mai reached over from her place next to her boss and clasped the frightened man's hand, patting it reassuringly . Edward smiled nervously, blushing slightly. Naru felt his temper rise, but quickly suppressed it. Their client continued, his voice stronger._

"_The man appeared shortly after my mother's body was found and buried. He claimed to be our, me and my five sisters, guardian , appointed by God. I would have thrown him out by now, if it wasn't for my youngest sister, Sarah, protesting against it. About two mouths after he showed up, the figures started to appear in other places, mostly near Sarah or the other women in the house. One of our maids was pushed down our staircase and broke her wrist, when no one was home. Later, she found two burns on her back, shaped a lot like clawed human hands."_

_Naru, who had been silent, sighed and turned to Mai._

"_Mai, please contact the others and reserve some plane tickets to America"_

"_Yes, sir"_

"_Does that mean you'll take on our...problem?"_

"_Yes, Mister Black. Please meet us here tomorrow, at six 'o clock sharp"_

"_Thank you for listening, Mister Davis. And Mai?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Thank you for the delicious tea"_

_She blushed as the man winked and hurried out the door. Naru glared at his retreating form._

**End of Flashback~**

Mai was brought back by a knock on the door_. _

"Come in!"

Edward walked in, followed by a girl and an younger man.

"Hi, Mai!"

"'ello, Edward."

"This is Sarah", he stated, cheerfully pointing to the girl. Mai bowed and smiled, going through all the things Edward told her about the girl. Quiet, a wee bit eerie in the way she speaks, fiercely loyal, a quick thinker. _She sounds a lot like Naru......_, she observed, amused. She looked the girl over. Hair that looked like chocolate, drizzled with honey and cherries, Piercing green eyes that could probably see through any lie, and lightly tanned skin. Edward coughed, bringing Mai's attention back to him.

"And this is Axel, our 'guardian'". He spoke the last word with slight sarcasm. Said guardian inclined his head politely, . He seemed to be half asleep, yet those violet eyes seemed completely alert. He towered over Sarah, his straight, white-blond hair tied back loosely. The two inclined their heads in sync. Sarah was the first to speak.

"Thank you for coming all this way, Shibuya-san, Mai-chan, Lin-san. I hope you remain safe and sound during your investigation"

(A/N: she's speaking Japanese)

Naru and Lin bowed.

"Thank you, Miss Sarah...."

"Now, if you excuse us, Axel and I need to prepare our rooms"

The two hurried away. Naru stared after them, calculating something in his giant brain.

"Mai!"

"Huh? I mean, Yes?"

"Gather as much information as you can on this house"

"Hai!"

Mai ran out. _This is going to interesting......_

_**Hey, guys~**_

_**This is my second fanfiction, so bring on the flames!!!! Oh yeah here's the new key to reading the rest of the story **_

_thought/memory_

Japanese

English

_**I know, I switched it a bit, but I'm too lazy to do that much work......**_

_**Tobi: Tenru doesn't own Ghost Hunt!!!**_

_**Boss:.......You have a sick mind, you know that, kiddo??**_

_**Tenru: I blame the government.....**_

_**Boss:....Why?**_

_**Tenru: Because I can! XD**_

_**Boss:....dumbass.....**_


	2. Chapter 2

1**Okay, since I don't want to waste your or Mai's time, I'll go ahead and introduce the Black Family in the Author's note! Also, I'm VERY sorry about the two mistakes I did. Here are the revised sentences. **

However, the others from the SPR(Shibuya Physic Research.)chose that time to announce their presence in the room.

"Now, if you excuse us, Axel and I need to prepare your rooms"

**Edward Black**

**Age: 31**

**Single**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Blue**

**He will show up a lot. I kinda modeled him after my brother and my dad(deceased)**

**Melissa Black**

**Age:24**

**Married to: Sam Willis**

**Hair: naturally blond..... dyed brown **

**Eyes: Blue**

**She will appear eventually...... Her husband will once or twice...... have two kids, Danny and Hanna**

**Angel Black**

**Age:23**

**Single**

**Hair: blond**

**Eyes: blue**

**her mother's clone....**

**Lily and Jill Black**

**Age:20**

**Both dating**

**Hair: Dirty blond**

**Eyes: green**

**...... yes they do that awesome twin telepathy thingy**

**Sarah Black**

**Age:17**

**.....(Axel glares at author) I won't go there....yet**

**Hair: Red/brown/gold**

**Eyes: green**

**She is a very interesting character. Her model is actually a random girl who came into the shop one day. She looked at me and I swear she saw everything that has ever happened to me....... creepy....... I was so much in awe that I asked her name.... she smirked and told me she was the wind. Boss told me later that she was his niece....... and only fourteen...... **

**Axel**

**Age: 21**

**........two words. Lolita-complex (Axel blushes. Sarah slaps her forehead..)**

**Hair: White-blond**

**Eyes: Purple**

**I wanted to make a perfect lolita-complex. So I went to Wal-Mart. Two people caught my eye. They were the perfect couple. Thanks guys for letting me stalk you~**

**Girl: No prob**

**Man:...... I hate you**

**Girl smacks him in the back of the head.**

**As it turns out, they were stalking their dating parents( Ages 30 and 40) Double stalker!!! **

**Yes, I know....... my life is sickeningly like a shoujo manga...... Can't help it, I attract weird people...... Thus, my life is weird by default.... Enough about me...... onto the story....**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Chtp.2 : Meet the family**

Mai gawked at the family infront of her. They were so different! Edward and Melissa, the eldest son and daughter chatted with Bou-chan. The twins, Lily and Jill, were flirting with Lin, much to the man's displeasure. Angel was gossiping with Ayako and Madoka. Sarah was siting on the couch with Naru, both reading. Axel came in, followed by a very awed John.

"Was he telling the truth...?", she asked him. The priest blinked and replied in a worshiping voice.

"Yes..... I really need to think about converting into a Baptist"

"That man....is completely normal. Just a simple passerby, until God spoke and led him here.... Besides, he gets to marry...". Mai saw his gaze shift to Masako. The medium was listening to Angel as she was telling her about the shadows, while she cooked.

"You know.....you can just ask her.....", she whispered, loud enough for Sarah to look up and stare at them knowingly. The two girls connected gazes, thinking as one. Sarah smirked and, standing up, strode over to where Mai was. They shook hands. Mission Get John A Date With Masako, was a go. Naru and Axel sweat dropped. _Something tells me someone is going to either die or end up married.....I wonder_...... The two men stole glances at each other, nodding. Mission Get Their Women To Tell Them Their Plot, was confirmed. Two extremely weird partnerships were born that day. Unknown to all four of them, the rest of the room was watching them with growing fear, confusion, and/or amusement.

_Mai watched as Sarah led John towards her and Masako. Chuckling, she glanced over at a very confused Gene. _

"_Thanks a bunch! You're a life-saver, Gene", she called before she woke herself up. Gene blushed and shook his head. _

"_What the hell is she gonna do?"_

Masako jolted to attention, when the door slammed open, admitting Sarah and John. Mai, who had woken up a second before smiled sleepily at the newcomers. Sarah grinned wolfishly at her, then turned to Masako.

"Masako-san, Naru wanted you and John to go and question the elders in town"

The girl blushed and tried to think of an excuse. John,(Who had been informed of the girls' mission) smiled shyly and suggested that he go alone.

"NO!", Masako shouted , blushing with embarrassment. "I-I'll go with you. Since it's easier with two people there, right?" John, also embarrassed, smiled wider and the two headed out. Once they drove off(John can drive....)the two girls busted out laughing, high fiving each other victoriously.

"What are you two doing....?"

Mai tensed, ready to bolt. Sarah coughed and faced the two men standing by the door.

"Nothing of your concern", she stated, with a glare that rivaled Naru's. Axel, unfazed, sighed. Walking up to the girls, he picked them up and returned to the doorway.

"By your leave, Shibuya-san"

Out of nowhere, the team appeared, breathless.

"Congratulations, you guys. The pastor is in the clearing."

"Wait, wha-"

"Hush, Sarah."

"Hey, Naru what the hell is going on?!"

"Silence, Mai"

The girls sulked as they were carried out of the house, through a treed walkway, and into a beautiful clearing where a priest in full robe, waited, a kind smile easing their fears slightly. Axel set them down onto the soft earth. Both men stared at them, their eyes glowing despite the growing darkness.

"Will you marry us?", they suddenly shouted, dropping on one knee and grabbing the girls' hands. Sarah gasped, while Mai stared with a gaping mouth.

"Yes or no, Mai?"

"I can not live without you, Sarah"

The girl's looked at each other, then at their men.

"Y-Yes"

Out of the men's pockets came rings, onto their new brides to be. Suddenly, two gun shots pierced the silence. Heat blossomed from the women's chest as they stared into their father's angry eyes.

"No monster is going to marry my daughters. They are better off dead". As their bodies hit the ground, they clutched each others hands and thought one thing.

"_He will follow me to hell"_

Mai awoke crying. She sat up and saw Sarah, in a similar condition. She threw herself into the other girl's arms, sobbing. They sat there, shaking with fear and sorrow.

Axel suddenly tensed, stopping Naru with a hand.

"Can you hear that?", he asked. The younger man cocked his head, listening.

"Ayako shouting at the monk?"

"...No..... two girls....crying....there!", he pointed to a window. Naru looked up and saw something that made his feet start jogging toward the house. Mai was in tears and he hadn't said anything cruel yet, thus sending him into a panic. He sensed Axel doing the same, probably seeing Sarah with her, also crying. The men jumped the stairs and landed perfectly by Ayako, Bou-chan, and a maid. All three flinched at the look on the scary men's faces. Paying them no attention, the two raced off as soon as their feet hit the floor.

Maid: Um....Ayako-dono.....?

Ayako: Yes?

Maid:....They just flew....

Bou-chan: It was probably our imaginations....

They started down the thousand stairs, each thinking they were going insane.

Back with the boys~

Naru kicked the door down, sprinting into the room, followed by a very panicked Axel. The girls were huddled on the window seat, looking just as freaked out as they felt. Axel sat down beside Sarah, the crazy look replaced with a tranquil expression. The girl detached herself from Mai and climbed into the big man's lap, still sobbing. Axel held her, resting his chin on her head. Naru, trying to find a good way to calm Mai, sighed and, sitting down next to his superior, pulled the tiny woman-child into his lap, feeling her latch on to his shirt. He smoothly cradled her with one arm and stroked her hair with the other.

"Did the dreams come back", the two men asked in sync. They looked at each other, eyebrows lifted questionably. Nonetheless, both girls nodded. Naru knew that Mai only cried this hard when she had died as the person. Looking down at her, he decided to let her fall asleep. _This chance won't appear for awhile.....I gotta enjoy it while I can....._, he concluded. Apparently, the older man was thinking the same thing, because he was now leaning against the ledge, Sarah curled up on his lap, one hand gripping his. The men stared at each other. Naru smirked, motioning to the sleeping girl.

"Pedophile"

"Stubborn-assed pervert"

"Touche"

_Unknown to either of them, the people outside could see exactly what happened. Madoka and Angel snapped some pictures for proof, while Bou-chan held out his hand to the new arrived Yasuhara, who frowned and pulled out his wallet._

"_Damn"_

**Naru has found himself a sensei in **_**~love~**_**!! **

**Naru and Axel: Prepare to DIE......**

**Boss: No fighting in the store!**

**Madoka: Omg, thank's for the pictures~**

**Tenru: No prob**

**Lin:.....**_**snicker**_

**Everyone turns to him**

**Tenru: I don't know why you're laughing. You're next.**

**Lin:......shit.....**

**Alrighty then. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

1

Masako peeked into the base(the Black's dining room), ready to give those two trouble makers the speech of their lives. Unfortunately, Naru had gotten to them first. The two were being punished......by being made to act like children and crawl into the boy's laps.....? She shut the door, confused_. I'll ask later......_

Naru finally got the story out of Mai, who then was told to go and sleep , thus gathering more info. He asked about Sarah's dream, but, she just stared at him unblinking and told him she'd show him on the next full moon. That said, she pulled a sketch pad out of then air and stretched out on the couch, her lap quickly claimed(with some protest from her) by Mai.

"Since when did they become bosom buddies....?", he muttered. Axel, who was helping him out of boredom, looked up, looking extremely amused.

"Chicks are just like that......"

"Why?"

"Don't know....guess they're more like wolves than us guys"

"So.....they travel in packs and devour helpless creatures?"

"Yup"

"We can hear you.....". the boys flinched and lowered their voices.

"Maybe I should take you and the girls out to town with me....."

"Why? For research?"

"No....well, yes....I'm gonna teach you how to survive when Mai's on her peri-"

A book flew across the room. Axel caught on reflex, and sighed.

"Hey, don't make me come over there, brat. He needs to know these things !", he warned Sarah, who childishly stuck out her tongue at the giant. Mai hid her face, blushing like crazy. Naru could hear her whispering, "How the hell did he know !?". Sarah looked up from her sketch and muttered

"They get that way after a while......If he keeps this up, Axel will have Naru buying you Tampons and underwear in a month"

"Oh, gawd"

Two hours later, Edward walked in to find Mai asleep, Sarah using her head for leverage, Axel making tea, and Naru nose-deep in paper work._ This.....is the strangest family scene I have ever witnessed.....next to mine...._

"Is there something you need, Brother?"

The man turned to look into the frozen green eyes his young sister had acquired from her father (His step-father) .He shivered, before recovering, and spoke.

"I came to see how you guys were doing with the investigation"

Naru looked up, his expression reflexing Sarah's.

"We think the haunting is caused by Anne and Samantha Black, your grandmothers. They were killed by their father, John, right before they were to wed William Smith and Rocky Andrews, two of the manors guardians."

"Wait, _guardians ?!"_

"Yes. The Blacks were and are a very talented family. Anything from painting to paranormal sensitivity, they were known for. Thus, they were shunned from society. Fearing for her children, Harriot Black, one of the first of the Black linage, took in several orphaned boys and raised them to protect her five daughters and three sons. They grew up, married, and raised their kids the same way. The Warrior branches, as they were hailed, were; Finley, Diggs, Drew, Smith, and Andrews......Axel, please tell him your real name." Axel hesitated, glancing over at Sarah, who nodded for him to continue.

"My name is Gregor Finley. My ancestor was Paul Finley, guardian to Harriot's eldest daughter, Tilly. Sarah's father heard of the legend and sought out the five families. I was sent here with four others, Diego Smith, Quinn Diggs, Victor Andrews, and Trey Drew. Our orders were to choose one of his wife's children for each of us."

Edward paled as the man spoke, only to redden with anger when he finished.

"How come no one told me. Why is it that", he jabbed a finger toward Sarah who glared, "_ she, _was the only one to know of this? And where are the others, huh? Don't tell me that they are here, in this room?!"

Sarah coughed, diverting her brother's attention back to her.

"Actually....", she began. Four men walked out of the shadows, each with a murderous gleam in his eye.

"May I introduce, The Guardians !"

The four smirked and waved dramatically. They all had black hair with red, brown, green, or blue eyes. Sarah continued, careful not to awaken Mai as she stood up.

"They have yet to choose their master...."

George eyes brightened, looking like a child in a candy store. He turned to his sister and asked sweetly, "So, how many can I have?".

"They are not things ! They may not even pick you, you fool", she snarled. Edward's face turned to stone and he raised his arm to slap her. Before he could breath a threat, all five Guardians had long, wicked looking swords pointed to his throat. They spoke as one.

"_**We will not allow you to harm Miss Sarah"**_

"She is not the leader of this house. I am and I order you to move"

"_**We will not"**_

Edward suddenly smirked, his pupils dilating into there was no trace of blue left in his eyes, only black.

"I order you"

Suddenly the man's form was shifting. Age lines carved themselves around ,now brown, glazed eyes. He stooped down on a foot. There, before them, stood......John Black.

**Yay!! A cliffhanger! Just because I love you guys!**

**Boss:.....cruel.....**

**Tobi: Yay!**

**Mai and Naru :......FINISH IT**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**


	4. Side Story 1

1 **Sorry, guys, I'm at a writer's block and this is what I wrote.......please accept this humble offering..... I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Punishment**

Naru was innocently drinking his tea when Axel came in and plopped down next to him, grinning like a Bou-chan( a fool). The younger man glanced over at him, then returned to his book.

"What do you want?"

"Naru, my boy! It's time for you to do some research"

"Can't. If Mai came in and found me even looking at an historical document, she'll duck tape me to her bed and cuddle with me until I scream for mercy.". Axel chocked.

"Wow.....she really knows your pet peeves, huh?"

"..........."

"You spent a hour looking for your notebook, didn't you ?"

"........ why don't you go and spoil Sarah, like the old man you are."

"......That's it! I've decide to help you....". he pulled out Naru's stolen folder.

"Look busy cause here she comes...."

Naru was at his desk in a flash, looking determined on finishing the case. _10....9...8...7...6...5...4...3....2....1_

"Hey, Nar-", Mai froze, eyebrow twitching. She left the room, coming back five seconds later, with Lin and a giant roll of duck tape. Lin picked up the boy and easily slung him over his shoulder, looking smug and amused at the same time. Naru glanced over at Axel as he was kidnaped, with an I-so-owe-you-one look. Axel betrayed nothing, laughing on the inside. Sarah came in, looking pissed.

"Yo, Sarah. What's up??"

"YOU STOLE MY EVIL PLAN"

"Oops"

".......Time for Punish-the-plan-stealer game"

"....huh?"

She smiled slyly and sat on his lap. He started to put his arms around her, but got slapped away. Confused, he tried again. Got slapped away. He glared at her, annoyed.

"If, you don't want a hug, why are you on my lap..?"

She merely smiled wider and expertly moved her hip, seductively grazing his thigh. He grunted, realizing what she was doing. He plead with his eyes at her. She laughed and wiggled some more.

"God dammit!", he shouted, losing his self control. He pushed her down and kissed her roughly. Axel felt her shake and stopped, looking for tears. Instead, she was still laughing. Growling, he silenced her with his lips

~~~~~~~Naru's POV

_Well, this sucks....._, I thought miserably. Mai breaths out a sigh and snuggles closer, draping her leg over my body. _Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ah, fuck it....._ I broke through the flimsy tape( super-hormones!!!)and wrapped myself around the sleeping girl. She grunted and moved closer murmuring something that sounded a lot like..... never mind.....

~~~~~~~~~Normal POV

The girls walked in, giggling about something, followed by their victims. Axel's hair hid part of his haggard, morning face. Naru had large bags under ravenous eyes that were glued to Mai. Edward took one look at them and turned to the girls, horrified.

"What did you guys do to those poor men?"

Everyone stared at him like he was an idiot......

**Sorry, guys, but I got really bored and I was on a writer's block.....so this is the best I got**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Before I start, I want to tell you guys how much I love you. *spreads out arms* just so you know, I'm giving you a cyberhug. I wouldn't have the strength to go on with out my wonderful reviewers. *Tenru and the guardians bow***

**Me and my sons thank you. (I call all characters I create my babies, so don't panic). **

**Boss: Wait, I helped when you were looking for models.......Which means....**

**Tenru:*smirks* Congratulations, you're a daddy! **

**Boss gets tackled by the guardians, who turned to little children for some unknown reason**

**Tenru: Right....while daddy's distracted, I'll explain exactly what the girls did to the boys in "Punishment". Mai, who really was asleep, unintentionally let her hands roam Naru, who had to focus all his attention on a pillow to stop himself from taking her right then and there. So, by morning, he was a hormone-crazed psychopath. As for Axel...... Sarah made him watch a bunch of horror films with her all night. The crappy ones. **

**So yeah......I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Chpt.4

The now-old man cackled, causing Mai a to awaken with a jolt. She spotted him and automatically began speaking in Greek. The ghost shrieked and vanished, leaving behind a skeleton of a grown man. Naru stared in disbelief as his secretary calmly joined Sarah in picking up the bones.

"Mai?"

No answer. Before he could call again, Axel placed a restraining hand over his mouth.

"She is being possessed. Probably by Samantha, the youngest. She was the one who studied Greek"

They watched as the woman took the bones and started out the door. Sarah, her eyes now a dull gray, waited for them, as if saying "Well, are you coming or not?". Axel immediately strode to her side. She smiled up at him and spoke in the ghost's voice.

"Paul..... You've come to help me haven't you? You were always such a kind man. Here" she deposited her load into his waiting arms, "You must help me with the girl's brother. He was already dead by the time I was awoken. Please apologize for me". Mai turned to Diego and did the same thing, pecking him on the cheek( Naru burned with jealousy).

"Will, dearest, please follow us to the graves"

The group descended to a sealed door. John, who had been in the hallway and trailed them, murmured a prayer and punched the door( holy fist of fury!), thus breaking it. The smell of decoy hit them full force. The men took a step back, while the two females continued, undaunted. There, in the center of the wall were four skeletons. Axel and Diego, instructed by Sarah, placed the bones next to them. Then, bending down, she carefully removed the rings from the boney fingers, putting them in her pocket. Mai turned to John.

"Mister, please release us and our father. Our beloved await in heaven". John coughed and performed the ritual. The girls fell and were caught by a relieved Axel. Naru sighed and concluded the mission.

"This case is solved"

_Three months later_

Mai daydreamed, randomly scribbling on a scrap of paper. _That case.....was probably the weirdest I've seen in a year...... Sarah could have done it all be herself...... Would she? Now that's a different story._ She sighed, bored as hell. A loud bang came from Naru's office. She stood and hurried to the doorway, where Lin was trying not to laugh. Naru was being bear hugged by a six foot seven, white haired man, dressed like a ninja.

"Didja miss your sensei, little Naru?", Axel exclaimed, putting down the teenager. Naru chocked and snapped at him.

"H-How the hell did you get in here?!". Sarah appeared from behind a bookcase.

"We used the ceiling vents. Those things are really useful when you need to get past teachers, ya know?", she stated, turning to Mai.

"I got kicked out by Melissa. Not that I blame her."Naru interrupted.

"But, why are you _here_, of all places. Why don't you go mooch off someone else ?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and questioned Mai.

"So, can we live with you ?"

"I won't allow you to bother Mai, either."

"Then, it's settled! Axel will bunk with you men and I will go with Mai. Excuse us!". She grabbed Mai with one hand and her stuff in the other, hauling them out the door.

"Don't worry, Naru. I won't eat her and Axel isn't interested in little boys!!!"

Naru slumped down in his chair, massaging his forehead.

"What the hell just happened?!"

Axel patted him on his head, smirking.

"You, young grasshopper, have just got girlfriend/secretaryknapped !"

Naru groaned. _I need tea....._

**......There will a second one!!!!!!!!!!! I just need to think of a plot..... **

**Boss:.......hey, squirt.....**

**Tenru: yes?**

**Boss: you won't tell your brother about....you know.....right?**

**Tenru: Why would I tell my brother about our children? Only you, me, and the readers can see them.....**

**Boss:....thank you....* returns to playing the kids***

**Tenru: ya know, I was joking about the "daddy" thing.......**

**Boss: Hm? Did you say something?**

**Tenru :........never mind......**

**Thank you for all the reviews!!! Keep your eyes open for the sequel, while I try to get Boss away from the toy stores! (Stupid doting father! Next time, I'm going alone)**


End file.
